Inschriftenkunde
Inschriftenkunde ist ein Beruf, der mit der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King" erlernbar wurde und mit dessen Hilfe man lernt, wie man Zauber verstärken kann. Hauptprodukt des Schriftgelehrten sind Glyphen, eine Art Veredelung und Verstärkung bestimmter Fähigkeiten der jeweiligen Klasse - ein wenig vergleichbar mit der Verbesserung von Gegenständen durch gesockelte Edelsteine. Dazu braucht er neben Papier und Tinte aus eigener Produktion auch eine ganze Menge Fleiß bis zur Pefektionierung seiner Kunst. http://www.buffed.de Allgemeines Schreiber weben Worte der Macht in Glyphen, die die Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten der Helden verbessern und ihnen auf normalem Wege unzugängliche Spezialeffekte ermöglichen. Indem sie ihre Mächte in Tinte übertragen, können Schreiber auch verbrauchbare Schriftrollen, mystische Folianten und Pergamente herstellen, mit denen sie ihre Inschriften an andere weitergeben können. Ähnlich wie Verzauberung kann Inschriftenkunde selbst erfahrenen Abenteurern helfen, sich noch weiter zu verbessern - sie konzentriert sich dabei jedoch auf die Verstärkung der Klassenfertigkeiten, nicht auf die Ausrüstung. Blizzard: Inschriftenkunde Glyphen und Glyphensockel Glyphen verbessern Fertigkeiten oder Zauber für alle Klassen - verbesserte Heilung oder erhöhter Schaden, erhöhte Dauer von Zaubern und mehr. Freigeschaltet wird das Glypheninterface auf Stufe 15. Auf dieser Stufe erhält man einen Sockel für erhebliche Glyphen und einen weiteren Sockel für geringe Glyphen. Im weiteren Spielverlauf erhält man erst wieder mit Stufe 20 einen weitern Glyphensockel und dann immer alle 10 Stufen einen Weiteren bis man dann auf Stufe 85 schließlich 3 Primäre, 3 Erhebliche Glyphensockel und 3 Geringe Glyphensockel besitzt. Jede Glyphe ist einzigartig, kann also nur einmal gesockelt werden. * Erhebliche Glyphen verändern die Mechanik von Sprüchen und Fähigkeiten, wie den Schaden, die Dauer oder die Manakosten z.B. bei „Glyphe Schattenblitz. * Geringe Glyphen nehmen meist optischen Einfluss und verringern die Menge von benötigte Reagenzien. So verwandelt der Magier mit Hilfe einer geringen Glyphe etwa sein Ziel in einen Pinguin statt in ein Schaf. Rezepte für geringe Glyphen und weitere große Glyphen erhält man durch Forschung. Tinten Schreiber benötigen aus Kräutern gemahlene Pigmente, um ihre Glyphen herzustellen. Aus diesem Grund wird Inschriftenkunde oftmals mit dem Sammelberuf Kräuterkunde kombiniert. Schreiber benötigen außerdem Schreibzeug, um ihre Worte der Macht niederschreiben zu können. Mit verschiedenen Tinten aus Eigenherstellung und unterschiedlichsten Sorten Pergament erschafft der Schriftgelehrte Glyphen, Schriftrollen, Verzauberungspergamente oder Runenwörter. Aktualisierungen und Rezepte * Siehe auch: Inschriftenkunde: Rezepte Inschriftenforschung Alle 20 Stunden können Schriftgelehrte eine "Schwache Inschriftenforschung" und "Inschriftenforschung von Nordend" einsetzen, bei der sie neue Glyphen erlernen. * Schwache Inschriftenforschung: Erlernbare Rezepte * Inschriftenforschung von Nordend: Erlernbare Rezepte * Buch der Glyphenbeherrschung: Erlernbare Rezepte - Ab Patch 3.1. wurden etwa 50 neue Glyphen dem Spiel hinzugefügt. Diese werden durch "Bücher der Glyphenbeherrschung" erlernt, die von Nordend erbeutet werden können. Sobald ein Inschriftenkundler eines dieser Bücher liest, lernt er zufallsabhängig das Herstellen einer neuen Glyphe. * Tagebuch des Abenteurers - Durch das ab World of Warcraft: Cataclysm herstellbare "Tagebuch des Abenteurers" können Inschriftenkundler sich an den Ausführungen eines wettergegerbten Abenteurers ergötzen. Wenn sie dabei (unter Stufe 85) noch Dinge zu lernen haben, wird ihnen das sicherlich zum Vorteil gereichen. Mists of Pandaria * Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar - Es wurden viele neue Glyphentechniken hinzugefügt und einige existierende Glyphen ändern sich. Einige der neuen Techniken können von Kreaturen in Pandaria erbeutet werden, andere sind nur bei mächtigen Kreaturen auf der Zeitlosen Insel zu finden. Eine neue Technik für ein hergestelltes Hartnäckigkeitsmedaillon des bösartigen Gladiators kann als Weltbeute gefunden werden. Blizzard Entertainment: PTR-Patch 5.4 jetzt live! (Version vom 14. August 2013) Warlords of Draenor * Patch 6.1 - Die Folgenden Glyphen haben jetzt Rezepte und werden nicht mehr von Händlern verkauft: Glyphe 'Läuterung', Glyphe 'Fliegende Fäuste', Glyphe 'Läuterer' (hieß vorher Glyphe 'Läuterung'), Glyphe 'Geistreinigung', Glyphe 'Sonnenwende'. * Patch 6.2 - Es wurden neue Rezepte zur Massenmahlung von Draenorkräutern hinzugefügt, bei denen 20 Kräuter gleichzeitig gemahlen werden können. WoW: Legion * Siehe auch: Inschriftenkunde Rezepte (Legion) In der Erweiterung WoW: Legion gibt es keine klassischen Berufslehrer mehr für Rezepte auf den Verheerten Inseln. Die Rezepte bekommen Spieler stattdessen über Quests oder von speziellen NPCs in der Welt. Hat man seine Rezepte erlernt, dann besitzen diese drei unterschiedliche Ränge, was mit Sternen symbolisiert wird. Je mehr Sterne ein Rezept hat, desto besser wird das hergestellte Produkt sein. Glyphen Die Benutzeroberfläche für Glyphen wurde entfernt. Einige geringe Glyphen mit kosmetischen Effekten, die sich nicht auf eine bestimmte Fähigkeit beziehen, wurden zu kosmetischen Gegenständen umgewandelt, die denselben Effekt gewähren. Einige geringe Glyphen für kosmetische Änderungen an bestimmten Fähigkeiten wurden der jeweiligen Fähigkeit im Zauberbuch hinzugefügt. Erhebliche Glyphen und viele geringe Glyphen wurden umgewandelt oder aus dem Spiel entfernt. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion - Vorbereitungspatch 7.0.3 (19.07.2016) Highlights der Inschriftenkunde Glyphen sind zwar das Hauptprodukt des Schriftgelehrten. Aber er hat noch noch ein paar andere Schmankerl in seinem Repertoire, so etwa: * Besitzzertifikat - Ein Besitzzertifikat ermöglicht es Euch endlich, als Jäger Euren tierischen Begleiter umzubenennen. * Folianten - In der Schildhand getragene Gegenstände, die Werte verbessern oder andere, spezielle Kräfte bieten. * Karten - Seltene Gegenstände, die auf dem Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt gegen magische Schmuckstücke oder Ausrüstung eingetauscht werden können. * Rolle des Rückrufs - Euer zweiter Ruhestein. Nur für Schriftgelehrte. Es gibt auch weitere Ausbaustufen für höhere Level. * Verzauberungen - Verbessert Gegenstände mit magischen Sprüchen, darunter einige so mächtig, dass nur ein Inschriftenkundler sie auf seiner Ausrüstung verwenden kann. * Verzaubererpergamente - Verzaubererpergamente, um Verzauberungen aufzunehmen und ohne direkten Kontakt handelbar zu machen (Auktionshaus, Post). Tarot Inschriftenkundler können diverse Kartensets herstellen; dazu gehört u.a. das Schwert-, Magier-, oder Dämonen-Kartenset. Dabei erhält man bei jeder Herstellung eine zufällige Karte aus dem entsprechenden Set. Ein vollständiges Tarotset kann man beim Dunkelmondjahrmarkt gegen einen raren Gegenstand eintauschen. Ihr müsst den Weg aber gar nicht auf Euch nehmen, denn es erscheint sogar Euer persönlicher Wahrsager des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts. Die Tarotkarten sind nur ein Einstieg in den höheren Skillbereichen der Inschriftenkunde kann man sogar Dunkelmondjahrmarktkarten herstellen und auf diese Weise die ganzen Kartensets sammeln. Quest 25: Schwertkartenset Quest 35: Magierkartenset Quest 45: Dämonenkartenset * Siehe: Tarot-Karten: Übersicht Zweitberuf: Kräuterkunde Für die Inschriftenkunde benötigt man neben zahlreichen Pergamenten auch noch unterschiedliche Sorten Tinte. Deren Grundstoff sind Pigmente, die aus verschiedenen Pflanzen gewonnen werden. Wenn man die Masse an Kräutern im Auktionshaus erstehen muss, ist man schnell ein Vermögen los. Daher empfiehlt es sich, Kräuterkunde als Zweitberuf zu erlernen. Das bringt noch einen kleinen Bonus, nämlich den Zauber "Lebensblut". Auch schon voll ausgebildeten Blumenpflückern bleibt natürlich der Weg in die Startgebiete nicht erspart. Niedrigstufige Pflanzen wie Friedensblume oder Silberblatt stehen am Anfang der Ausbildung zum Großmeister der Inschriftenkunde. Mahlen Der örtliche Schriftkundebedarf verkauft die Grundlage für die diversen Erzeugnisse. In seinem Sortiment hat er Schreibzeug und mehrere Arten Pergament. Damit man jedoch nicht lange vor einem leeren Blatt sitzt, muss man verschiedenste Tinten herstellen. Diese bestehen aus Pigmenten, welche man aus der Inschriftenkunde-Fähigkeit Mahlen gewinnt. Sie funktioniert genau wie das Sondieren des Juweliers. Man benötigt fünf Kräuter einer Sorte und erhält durch das Mahlen 2-4 "normale" Pigmente und wenn man Glück hat, können dadurch auch noch 1-2 "seltene" Pigmente rauskommen. Die Kräuter werden dabei zerstört. Dem Zufall überlassen bleibt dabei, ob man gewöhnliche oder seltene Pigmente erhaltet. Verwandte Themen * Gamona: Inschriftenkunde – Berufe Guide (extern) Quellen Kategorie:Beruf Kategorie:Inschriftenkunde